ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor/Tropes
The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor is an American animated mystery-supernatural-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since October 16th, 2015. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' **It isn't the first time that Charlie Adler voices a talking animal. ** *'Adaptational Atttractiveness:' monsters related to the original legends *'Adorkable:' Frank. *'Alliterative Name:' TBD *'Ambiguously Bi:' TBD *'Art Shift:' mainly meant the crossover characters as they'd be in each show's style *'Badass Bookworm:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' don't call Tiffany fat as she takes it very badly and she might assault the one who insulted here in a violent way. *'Betty and Veronica:' Julia's Betty to Kri-Sten's Veronica. *'Big Brother Instinct:' TBD *'Biting-the-Hand Humor:' In TBD, when Emma, Woodson or TBD considers TBD the worst thing he/she ever saw, or Tyler replies that Batman v Superman TBD. *'Bookworm:' TBD *'Brainy Brunette:' Emma. *'Breakout Character:' TBD *'Brother-Sister Team:' Frank and Emma. *'Butt-Monkey:' **Tyler is often this due to usually being the first one to be attacked or assaulted by supernatural creatures. **Due to constantly getting either brainwashed, deceived, captured or possessed, Emma qualifies as one as well. *'Cats Are Mean:' Tyler fits this trope. *'Child Prodigy:' In a flashback in TBD, it was revealed that an accident with Woodson's old inventions turned Emma into a genius just when she was six. *'Cool Big Sis:' TBD *'Crossover:' **The show once had a crossover with Eric and Claire. **It later had an arc where it had a crossover with four different Warner Bros. properties, being Howler, Good Ol' Magic, The Mystic Woods, and The Dinosaur Princess. **It is confirmed that it will have a crossover with Victor and Valentino, set to premiere in March 2020. *'Does This Make Me Look Fat?:' Tiffany is rather concerned about her weight and often worries if TBD makes her looking fat. *'Expy:' TBD *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Frank. **'The Lancer:' Tyler. **'The Smart Guy:' Woodson. **'The Big Guy:' Tiffany. **'The Chick:' Emma. *'French Maid:' Tiffany. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' there were some adult jokes hidden in various episodes. For example: ** *'Gross-Up Close-Up:' TBD *'Incest Subtext:' there are jokes hinting at this, mainly that Frank possibly has a small crush on Emma and vice-versa. **In Truth or Die!, Emma even admitted if they weren't related, she would likely date Frank. *'Invisible Parents:' Frank and Emma's parents were never shown at all, although they TBD. *'Jerkass:' Tyler. *'Lingerie Scene:' TBD *'Love Triangle:' Frank, Julia and Kri-Sten, starting with The Tribe. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Emma is shown to be that, since she is considered the hottest character in the series. **Tiffany is also this by wearing a partially revealing maid outfit and being rather busty. ***In some episodes, she is seen wearing a tank top and tights, a swimsuit and a military outfit. **Kri-Sten *'Nerds are Sexy:' **Emma kinda counts. **So does Kri-Sten. *'Nice Girl:' Emma. *'Nice Guy:' Frank. *'Official Couple:' **Frank and Julia, starting with Love Sucker. **Woodson and Tiffany, starting with Foot Attacks. *'Parent Substitute:' TBD *'Ship Tease:' during the course of the series, it's implied that Woodson has a liking of Tiffany as she, as shown above, is beautiful. They later become a couple in early Season 2. *'Story Arc:' This show has some story arcs. *'Talking Animal:' Tyler. *'The Chief's Daughter:' Kri-Sten. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' exclusive streaming rights moved from Hulu to HBO Max in 2020. *'Creator's Favorite:' Doug is pretty fond of Ghosty. *'Dawson Casting:' all teenagers and children are voiced by adults. *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'He Also Did:' the series' creator is also known for developing the television adaption of Earthworm Jim and co-creating Project G.e.e.K.e.R. (both with Doug TenNapel), as well as creating The Weekenders and Dave the Barbarian, both for Disney. *'Relationship Voice Actor:' **When paired together, Greg Cipes and Ashley Johnson usually voice a love interest to each other. However, this time, they end up playing siblings to each other, leading to a series of jokes online where Greg and Ashley TBD. **It isn't the first time that Charlie Adler and Kath Soucie are together in the same series. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **The series' creator is aware of its adult fanfiction and fanart and said that he can't stop that from happening since "people are perverts, can’t stop it". **Frank and Emma's voice actors know about the incestous fanart and fanfiction between Frank and Emma and find it interesting. ***It doesn't help they've played love interests to each other before (most notably Beast Boy/Terra and Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson). **Of course, Cartoon Network isn't that happy with this and threatened to take down some of those works for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' **Langdale planned once to spoof Gravity Falls as Frank and Emma were to face a duo of kids and their strange dad, expecting that Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal and the series' creator Alex Hirsch would voice the parodies of their Gravity Falls characters. However, he eventually decided to scrap it, fearing a lawsuit from Disney. ***Despite that, all of them ended up voicing random characters in the series. **''Victor and Valentino'' was originally gonna be part of the crossover arc, but never actually happened due to TBD. ***However, the show's crew admits the possibility of having a crossover with it outside the arc, being later confirmed that it will be the first episode of Season 6. *'Written by Cast Member:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' While many fans of the show like Tyler, some fans have shown to dislike him due to his supposedly annoying attitude *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Critical Backlash:' Fans have hated The Cat Screams due to its unnecessary and rather unbearable Tyler abuse and negatively compared it to Ren and Stimpy's Man's Best Friend. *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Ghosty **During the Night Island arc, the Noctis Tribe, especially Kri-Sten for her beauty and intelligence, became popular with the fans due to their unusual beliefs. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' **See Incest Yay Shipping. **Kri-Sten *'Fandom Rivalry:' **When TMMoMM first premiered, the Gravity Falls fanbase had a grudge against it because they believed it was a rip-off to that show and that started some flame wars with both fanbases. **The fanbase were rivals to the Eric and Claire fanbase as well. Although most TMMoMM fans liked E&C and vice versa, some fans of both shows hated them, E&C because of how "overrated" the show is and how its doing better than TMMoMM and TMMoMM because of being accused as a rip-off of Gravity Falls and how the series overrelied on rather "certain things". ***However, ever since the crossover, the conflicts between most fandoms toned down. **Some fans of Invader Zim have shown a dislike towards the show due to some of the concepts of both shows being somewhat similar and TBD. *'Fanfic Fuel:' TBD *'Fountain of Memes:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Despite their initial rivalry, most Gravity Falls fans admitted that they at least are trying to avoid making it too similar to it. **After the crossover, fans of this and Eric and Claire began to get along with each other more. **Courage **Loud House, also mentioning both have a rather bad thing in common: incest shipping **& Valentino *'Growing the Beard:' 1, Season 2 or Season 3 *'Idiosyncratic Ship Naming:' **Woodcest (Frank/Emma). ** *'Incest Yay Shipping:' some fans ship Frank and Emma, being the most popular shipping in the show's fandom, despite its incestuous TBD. *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' Frank has been paired with Julia, Kri-Sten, TBD and even his own sister. *'Memetic Mutation:' **Home Alabama ** *'Portmanteau Couple Name:' **Fremma (Frank/Emma). **TBD (Woodson/Tiffany). ** *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' **Some fans felt rather disappointed when they found out the crossover arc wouldn't feature either Scooby-Doo, The Cryptids or Victor and Valentino. **The show's staff considered that a crossover with Scooby-Doo wouldn't make that much sense, especially with Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? currently airing. ***Greg Cipes tweeted that he is not sure if the creator is actually planning a crossover with The Cryptids or not, but whether they are or not, we'd know that TC and TMMoMM take place in the same universe... thanks to The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire. *'What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?:' TBD *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' reactions to Greg and Ashley being casted as siblings rather than love interest to each other *'X Meets Y:' Gravity Falls meets A Series of Unfortunate Events meets TBD. WMG Awesome * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *How Frank reacted when Emma became a vampire while Bram insults him and says there's no way of changing her back could bring some viewers to tears. Funny *Tyler is basically the comic relief in this series. * Nightmare Fuel *TBD is the most terrifying monster in the series. * Category:Tropes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas